


The Thanes Pleasure

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, Avvar, Avvar Cullen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Avvarian Thanes seek Pleasure among one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thanes Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on mobile and Google docs. XD errors will happen.

“tell me what you want Thanessa?” purred the Thane, Blonde curls were wild around his face; amber eyes alight with fire as he looked down at her. the Thanessa in Question was panting in need as he rubbed her clit with slow and measured strokes, loving the sound of her light moans. Cullen smirked as he watched her murmur incoherently and plead him to not stop in their shared tongue. The Thane had grew up in the tribe, able to learn and adapt more quickly than the Thanessa. 

“Cullen!” The woman moaned, her honey colored skin was kissed with scars of battle and pain. long black hair was fanned out around her head and on the bed roll, golden eyes were closed, soaking in the pleasure that wracked her body. “please!” she begged “i need you in me.” she moaned as his fingers stopped and pulled away from her bud. “Cullen i swear to the ma- AHH!!!” she screamed as his tongue swiped across her dripping slit. she didn’t expect this! her back arched up as his strong hands held her hips down, it was so soft… rough… oh by the lady she would never survive this! More moans were pulled from the woman’s throat as he worked her over, and over. there was a familiar tightness in her belly as he seemed to get more aggressive as he soon focused on her aching clit. “Cullen! Thane!” she moaned louder.

Cullen purred as he licked faster hearing the thanessa’s moans become louder and more frequent. His tongue glossing over the sensitive nub before he locked his lips around the bundle of nerves and sucked...hard. that earned a pleasured scream from the woman, her thighs tightened around his head. her hand had long since buried in his curly blonde hair. Tongue glided against her slit, she was so close he could taste it. " Cum for me." He whispered in a rumble.

And Lady she did, she gave a scream and arched up, Cumming by his tongue. "CULLEN!!" She screeches as her whole body temples in release, her mouth a perfect 'o', back arched and tight before sagging and flopping back on the soft cloth beneath. A low and drawn out moan was pulled from her lips as he pulled away "Verrana. " Cullen whispered, watching the panting woman underneath. 

Blurry golden eyes opened, trying to focus on him "cullen." She whispered softly, beckoning him up towards her. Complying he crawled over her heated form. "Yes?" He whispered, watching as she slowly recovered from her orgasm. "I love you...." She whispered, pulling him down; a bit rather weakly. She gave a gentle kiss to his chapped lips, and maker, the thane reacted he kissed her back and rubbed her hips. " You shouldn't." He rumbled softly "I will hurt you 'Rana.... I Don't want to hurt you." He admitted. " You won't. " She smiled and reached down, grabbing his hard leaking cock and gave and twist of her wrist. 

Cullen moaned rather loudly, he was rather well endowed, though uncut he sported and thick nine and a half inch cock that was curved upwards. " Rana." He growled deeply "I need you in me.... you need release thane." Came her sweet reply. Her hand continued to stroke his thick member. "By the lady, keep doing that rana, and I will spill over your body." He breathed out, his hips pushing into her hand. Oh by the lady, he sharply pulled out of her hand and grabbed her wrists pinning them to the bedroll. 

His free hand roughly lifted her leg, gaining him access to her cunt. Removing his Hand from her leg he grabbed his member and rubbed it over her aching slit before carefully entering her, knowing quite well of his size. "FUCK!" Verrana gasped out, by the maker she was tight!! Cullen moaned and finally sheathed himself inside of her, he gave her no time to breathe as his hips snapped and thrust into her.

Oh lady, he would not last.... but did it feel good. He leaned down and kissed her as his hips snapped without abandon. Her cries were music to the thane's ears, his moans mixes with hers. He felt the familiar coil in his belly, he was close and he could feel her already so close to climaxing again. "Come with me, my thanessa, come with me." He panted, he gave a choked moan as she finally shattered around him, calling out his name. That was his undoing, he gave a roar and a rough snap of his hips, grinding into her hips as he split himself inside of her. 

He loosened his grip on her wrists and simply panted with her. They stayed entangled and connected for many minutes, not wanting to pull away from one another. Outside of his tent, they were tribe leaders....in here... they were lovers, though it was strictly physical, a low lander had her heart. Cullen would never gain that from the Thanessa of the Fallow Mire, the man could only hope.


End file.
